


The only one there for her

by Lexa4ever



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa4ever/pseuds/Lexa4ever
Summary: not good at summaries but if you want to read go-ahead it's generally Hope and Lizzie and Lizzie meeting the family.TAKES PLACE IN 2X06
Relationships: Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson
Kudos: 31





	The only one there for her

**Author's Note:**

> Hope is a full tribrid after malivore.

**Hope POV**

I look around, and I see all these families together, and all I want is to be in my family's arms, but their not. Then all of a sudden, I hear my name being called I turn around, and I see my aunts Freya and Keelin. I couldn't believe it, and then I hear more voices behind them, and I see my aunts Rebekah and Davina, my uncle/brother Marcel and uncle Kol. I couldn't believe it. My family was here. Then I hear one more voice. I didn't think I would hear anymore today; it was Lizzie, and when she saw the people with me, she smiled, and I waved her over. When Keelin and Freya notice her, they look at me with a smirk, but the look on Lizzie's face was not one I wanted my family to see. _"hope we got a problem the zombie is back and trying to get into the school again, but Josie put a boundary spell around the school."_ I roll my eyes and look at my family and said I'll be right back. I took off before they could start asking questions. what I didn't know was that they decided to follow me and sure enough, they see me fighting the zombie till I'm able to knock it out and watch as the wolves drag it to one of the cells. " What the bloody hell is going on hope!?" yelled aunt beka I tried to explain but Lizzie tells them "before you all get mad at hope you should sit down so we can explain what's been going on here this past school year and now."


End file.
